


5 times Yuki almost regretted having dogs + the 1 time that made it worth it

by Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken



Series: Energetic Puppy Trio [5]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dog/Human Hybrids, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Energetic Puppy Trio, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hybrids, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, No Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Rare Pairings, Rurikawa Yuki-centric, Sassy Rurikawa Yuki, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken/pseuds/Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken
Summary: The energetic puppy bois of Haikyuu! are a rare ship? :0The energetic puppy bois + 1 more  energetic puppy boi + 1 owner that somehow got roped into this madnessThis is now my favorite thing, I will give it all the love.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Inuoka Sou, Hinata Shouyou/Inuoka Sou, Nanao Taichi & Rurikawa Yuki, Rurikawa Yuki & Nanao Taichi & Hinata Shouyou & Inuoka Sou
Series: Energetic Puppy Trio [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Write My Rare Ships!





	5 times Yuki almost regretted having dogs + the 1 time that made it worth it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feuchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Feuchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen) in the [Rarewishes](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Rarewishes) collection. 



> __  
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> 
> _also one of these pairs i would like to read more ... ;___;_
> 
> _anything fine_
> 
> Hybrids are the animals of this universe. Taichi, Hinata, and Inuoka are all hybrids and Yuki is their owner/caregiver.

**1) Fur on the Bed**

Rurikawa Yuki finally reached the end of a long day of sewing. He had just eaten dinner and taken a shower. He was ready to relax in his warm, comfortable, clean bed. However, as he opened the door to his room, he saw that his bed had been invaded.

"Get off my bed, you dumb dogs!"

Immediately, Hinata Shouyou, Inuoka Sou, and Nanao Taichi leaped off of his bed and onto him. He groaned, thinking about how he should have been more specific. Before he could say anything though, the apologies started being yelled into his ears.

"I'm sorry-"

"-it smelled like you-"

"-I was lonely!"

"Just get off of me and go to bed!" he yelled, before grumbling, "How do you get lonely if you're always together, anyway?"

Three giant pairs of eyes looked up at him from the futons on the floor, "We missed you!"

They were trying to weaken him with their adorable puppy features, going as far as laying their ears back against their heads. Yuki knew they were begging for forgiveness. He almost gave in. That was before he turned to what had been a warm, comfortable, clean bed earlier that day and saw that it wasn't so clean anymore. The sheets were thrown across it haphazardly and, even worse,

"You dogs got fur on my bed!"

**2) Late-Night Conversations**

"Sou," a loud "whisper" could be heard throughout the room. Yuki, a light sleeper, was woken up and sighed internally.

"Yeah, Shou?" an equally loud voice said back.

"I had a nightmare."

"A night-"

There was a rustling of sheets were Yuki assumed Shouyou had put his hands over Sou's mouth to stop his shout.

"You can't be that loud, you'll wake up Yuki!"

"Oh, sorry Shou."

Yuki couldn't fight the urge to laugh. They actually thought they were being _that_ quiet, however, this alerted the two boys of him listening.

"Yuki! You're awake? Can we cuddle?"

"Cuddles?" shouted Taichi, having also been woken up.

Yuki rolled his eyes, if he let them cuddle in his bed now, they would never go back to sleep.

"Please!

Yuki sighed, before begrudgingly agreeing. As he suspected, the night was then full of giggles, pillow fights, and late-night conversations. He was late for school and far too tired to do anything productive the next day.

**3) "Helper" Taichi**

Yuki had gotten comfortable and was about to continue the work he had done on the new costumes for the Mankai Company's next production. Before he could even pick up an article of clothing, he heard his name being called.

"Yuki, come play with me!"

"Why can't you play with Shouyou and Sou?"

"They're out on a double date! I'm bored!"

"Well, I'm busy."

"Ooh, you're sewing? Let me help," said Tachi as he bounded over.

"You don't even know how to sew!"

"Teach me."

"Why?"

"So that I can help you all the time!"

A few minutes later, Yuki had explained the basics to Taichi and the work was finally underway.

"Be careful or you'll hurt yourself."

"No, I won't. I'm being careful."

Yuki heard Taichi crying not long after.

"Yuki!"

"What did you do?"

"I hurt myself!"

"What did I tell you to do?"

"..."

"..."

"Be careful," Taichi said dejectedly.

Yuki resumed his work, it was a small stab from one of the needles, so Taichi would be fine. Perhaps now he would leave so Yuki could get some work done.

"Yuki!

"What!"

"I'm bleeding!"

"And?"

"Help me, I'm dying!"

"No, go get a bandaid."

"Yuki!"

"Fine."

They got up and went to the kitchen. Yuki put a bandaid on Taichi's finger as he was, "too hurt to do anything." They were informed that dinner would be ready soon, so they went to watch TV in the living room with the others.

After dinner, Izumi asked if Yuki had gotten any of the costumes done. Yuki just groaned.

**4) PDA**

Yuki hated public displays of affection. It was just so gross. This wasn't helped by the fact that two of his dogs were dating and he witnessed this too often. It seemed like everywhere he went he saw a boop on the nose, a kiss on the cheek, a peck on the lips, or even snuggling. He had just gotten through a long, sleep-depriving week and was ready to crash onto his bed. However, he stopped by the bathroom first.

"What is happening!"

"Yuki!" Shouyou and Sou exclaimed in shock, they had turned towards the sound and froze. 

"Why are you doing that _here_? No, why didn't you _lock the door_?"

Before either pup could answer Yuki felt someone shaking him and heard his name being called. He woke up. He woke up? Wait, that was a dream?

"Why, why are you haunting my dreams?" he asked before collapsing in exhaustion.

"Yuki!?"

**5) Sick Day**

Yuki woke up and felt like today might actually be a good day. That was before he looked down. Upon looking down, he saw his dogs sleeping on their futons. Great, he thought, they're sick. The only time the fluffballs of energy ever woke up later than he was when they were sick. Now he would have to spend his Saturday taking care of them. He sighed and went back to sleep. He would need all the energy he could get to take care of them later. Why did they always have to get sick at the same time?

**1-Year Anniversary**

Yuki woke up to hushed whispers that seemed to be coming from directly above his head. He cracked open an eye to see three faces looking down at him.

"Happy anniversary, Yuki!"

Still on the edge of sleep, Yuki didn't understand what they were talking about. He felt a weight being placed on top of his legs and looked down to see a tray with breakfast on it. He looked back up to see inquisitive eyes watching him.

"We made it ourselves-"

"-well, with a little bit of help-"

"-do you like it?"

Yuki took a bite of the food and it tasted better than he expected, he told them it was good. He was still confused, however.

"What anniversary were you guys talking about."

The three looked at him, startled, "It's been one year since you agreed to adopt us!"

"Really, it doesn't seem that long."

He continued to eat his breakfast until he heard sniffles, and then a sob. He looked over to see all three of his dogs crying.

"What's wrong?!"

"Yuki, you really love us!" they wailed.

"..."

They spent the rest of the day snuggled together on the couch, watching TV and playing board games. As they started to feel tired, Yuki allowed himself to smile.

"Ah, Yuki's smiling, we're all gonna die!" Taichi yelled, jumping back.

The other two joined in until Yuki laughed, then they returned for more cuddles. Yuki really did love them.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should have focused on Hinata and Inuoka's relationship a bit more, but nose boops, cheek kisses, and snuggles definitely happen daily for them. A little soft, vanilla couple. They're so cute and they need more love and attention! Thank you for bringing up this rare pair they're so adorable.


End file.
